Let us try
by Justimagine935
Summary: Amy and Sheldon awaken from a drunken night in bed together which sends them into a whirlwind of passion and into a love frenzy. But what happens when some unsuspecting news takes their relationship in a brand new direction. Sheldon is slightly ooc, but lets face it, he wouldn't be romantic without it. contains mature themes.


**Hello! This is my third TBBT fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! sorry if you dont like how I've written Sheldon, but i just dont think it will work without it :)**

Anyway, read and review please  
***************************************************

Chapter one: Stairway to heaven

Sheldon shifted under the sheets of his bed, the sun gleaming in his eyes as he blinked at his clock, 7am. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my god, my head feels as if it's about to explode" Sheldon groaned, holding his head in his hands. Shifting a little more he felt a weight on the other side of the bed.

"What the-"Sheldon began, looking over to the large hump protruding from underneath the sheets. Carefully and gently he pulled back the sheets to find his small brunette girlfriend, sleeping soundly by his side.

"ARRRRH" Sheldon screamed, waking Amy from her slumber.

"What mom, I'll get up in a minute" Amy groaned, slowly beginning to sit up. Sheldon continued staring at Amy. _What the hell went on last night?!_

Amy rubbed her eyes and turned to Sheldon, mirroring the open-mouthed shock painted on his face. "Oh my god! What am I doing in your bed?!" Amy yelled, looking around the room.

"I don't know, exactly. The last thing I remember is celebrating penny's birthday with a non alcoholic cocktail; which from the looks of this headache think was very very alcoholic" Sheldon cursed Leonard for trying to liven up the party, they know for a fact when he drinks he loves a good dance and sing along.

Amy thought back to the night before, dancing in the apartment with penny, playing on guitar hero with the boys and eating her body weight in pizza, man it was a good night. Amy giggled at the memory before shifting out of the bed, realising that her clothes were draped all over Sheldon's floor. Her bra was hanging from the door knob, her shirt strewn across the wood flooring.

"Sheldon, you don't think that we – you know" Amy asked. Gathering her clothing, whilst Sheldon averted his eyes.

"No, surely not. My drunk self may be stupid, but not that stupid" Sheldon retorted, noticing that he himself was naked. Blushing he pulled his gown from the side of his bed and pulled it around his body.

Amy frowned at Sheldon's words; he really was terrible at having a conversation that wasn't about science.

"I think maybe we should just forget about this and carry on" Sheldon continued, making his way towards his bedroom door to check if Leonard and penny had woken up yet.

"Is it ok if I take a quick shower?" Amy questioned, feeling the effects of the party.

Sheldon sighed, waving her towards the bathroom. "Be quick" he commented.

Sighing he made his way into the lobby, the sight of his trashed apartment making him feel sick to his stomach. Balloons had been popped all around the apartment, food crunched into the flooring and streamers draped across every surface. "Good lord" he groaned, sickened at the amount of cleaning this would take to fix.

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he cleared his spot of all crumbs and trash and sat down. What had happened last night? Penny had blown out her candles right at the end of the night and he had taken to the guitar hero to challenge Amy to a number by queen. They had competed into the early hours of the morning; Amy had won 13 games by the time Sheldon had finally given up.

_'I told you you're not as good as you think, Dr. Cooper' _Amy had flirted.

_'What did you just call me?' _Sheldon had blushed; it was the first time Amy had ever called him that. It was such a turn on.

_'I called you Dr. Cooper. Dr, cooper' _Amy had winked, turning off the wii. He had felt a strange feeling, a warm flood of emotion and he had gone for it. For the first time in their entire relationship he had made the move, grabbed her by the waist and dragged her body against his, smashing his lips against hers.

_'Or maybe I was wrong' _Amy had blushed.

_'You bet your ass you are' _Sheldon had grinned, grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her to his bedroom. He had pushed her to the bed, pulling her legs around his waist and pushing his erection against her.

Snapping back to the present Sheldon pushed the memories out of his mind, it never happened.

a few minutes later and amy emerged from the bathroom, dressed and towel drying her hair "Ok, well I'll be off Sheldon" She smiled folding the towel onto a nearby radiator and making for the door.

"Wait Amy" his voice had escaped his throat before he could stop it. After remembering the events from last night he couldn't let her go without a proper goodbye. Pulling himself from his spot he walked briskly to Amy, once more taking her into his arms and delivering a long sweet kiss. "Goodbye" he whispered.

"So you do remember, dr. Cooper" Amy winked, before closing the door behind her.

Sheldon sighed and returned to his spot, so it was one night. Not a big deal, he just wouldn't tell anyone, it's not their business. It's not like it would ever happen again. But from the brief memories he has regained, it was a VERY good night.

Amy wandered down the stairs of their apartment building, last night was a dream come true for her. Sheldon had acted on impulse for the first time in his life, and took a chance on her. She had loved the feel of his hands all over her body; he had devoured her in every sense of the word, letting himself indulge in suppressed desires.

She had remembered their night together whilst in Sheldon's shower, she just hoped he wouldn't deny it forever, or regret it later on. Maybe this would change the entire course of the relationship, no more relationship agreement. Just love, and a whole lot of sex.

Amy blushed as she drove back to her apartment, as soon as Penny is awake she will call her endlessly, this is some huge news.

Closing the door of her apartment behind her, Amy collapsed on the couch, unable to wipe her smile away. Her phone buzzed in her pocket making Amy jump; pulling her phone for a pocket she read the message

**_"Hello Amy, I'm terribly sorry to bother you again. But I think you owe me something. Sheldon x"_**

Amy frowned at the text, owe him something?

**_"Owe you something?' Amy X"_**

a response came almost immediately.

**_"Last night you stood up to me, saying I was not as good as I think I am. And as I stand here observing the strange scratches scattered across my back, I think you owe me an apology. Dr. Sheldon Cooper x"_**

Amy giggled, Sheldon was really enjoying this. He had been terrified when he discovered her in his bed. But, now it was like he was a new man.

**_" Well, maybe I could apologise in a different way, if you catch my drift. ;) amy. X"_**

Feeling like a goddess amy skipped around her apartment awaiting her reply, beaming as she heard the familiar buzz of her phone.

**_" I look forward to it. Sheldon x"_**

Staring lovingly at her phone, amy sighed, life was good but now it was great.


End file.
